Close to Redemption
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Another Pip and Damien slash story. Pip hasn't been able to sleep in days, and it kills him. He ends up in Purgatory, where he finds out just how important he may be to the future of the world. Silly, but read, bitte.
1. Prologue Sermon

A/N-Don't own, wish I did, because Damien and Pip are love. Yes, this is slash, so don't go and bitch to me saying that I didn't warn you, alright? This story may actually have chapters to it, depending on how good you all are to me, so for now, just think of this as a prologue or something, maybe a 'movie' trailer. If this goes the way I want it to, I must say, it'll sure make a pretty badass film. () And, as always, R/R, bitte.

Close to Redemption 

Pip stared at Damien, growling in his sleep. 'Must be another nightmare.' The boy thought.

He stood up and padded across the hallway into the bathroom, where he flipped the faucet on. The splashed water was freezing on his face, but it at least made him more alert.

Lately, Pip had been having trouble sleeping. He'd stay up late into the night, with the only results being tired red eyes and a slow, agitated body. He didn't know what was troubling him. It could've even just been that he was on the verge of becoming an insomniac. All in all, though, he hadn't been able to sleep in what was nearing eleven days. Any more, and he'd be dead, unlike Damien, however, who had been sleeping like a baby, regardless of the nightmares he had. Oh how Pip envied him. Such a petty little thing, but he envied him all the same. Damien wasn't even aware, for some reason. Either that, or he just didn't say anything.

He now brought his face up to the mirror. His reflection stared horribly back at him. He cringed; His once bright blue eyes were now dulled and foggy, with heavy dark bags under them. His skin was paled and almost sunken. He looked like a decent zombie.

Shutting off the bathroom light, he stepped back out into the hallway and headed for his bedroom, destination: the bed. Much to his great misfortune, the night seemed to drag on for hours until finally, he drifted off into what felt like sleep, only better. More peaceful, more relaxing, more…dark.

Damien woke up with a start. What seemed like a normal nightmare suddenly went into something more fierce, more horrifying, and all in a matter of a second.

'Odd,' he thought, 'something like that usually happens only when someone dies…' He chuckled. His grin quickly faded as sudden realization hit him. "Oh, shit! Pip!"

He ran to the side of Pip's bed and started shaking him vigorously. Apparently not working, he slapped him a few times. The boy never stirred. "Huh? Pip…Pip! Wake the fuck up!" He slapped the cold face again, "You idiot, wake up!" He sat down, bringing his jean-covered knees to his chest, the tears now flowing, and in great amounts.

Pip looked around him with great amazement. Everything was a bright white, except for when he turned to look over his shoulder, and then everything behind him was a heavy black.

"Oh my…" he gasped to himself. As he walked further on ahead, the white seemed to be fading itself into a dull gray colour. The more he walked, the foggier his mind seemed to become, like he was beginning to forget things, or atleast just not being able to think of them at the moment. Except for the thoughts he had of Damien, which he was grateful to have had kept clear.

The gray started to become tinted with a mixture of black and white strands that seemed float around in the air. Then he finally noticed what appeared to be a road sign in the distance. He quickened his pace until he stopped in front of it. The sign read, '_Purgatory – ½ a mile left to go._'

"Where the Hell am I?" The Brit boy was now more confused than he had ever been in his life. That is, if he was still alive.

Ha, weird. Shall I continue, eh?


	2. Sermon One

Okay, I see some people liked this, so I decided to add the first actual chapter. The slash will come eventually, but for now...wait. Huh.

Close to Redemption, Sermon One.

"SLEEP DEPRIVATION?"

"Yeah, sorry Son."

"I had no idea!"

"How could you not, all the signs were right there! His eyes were red and baggy, he was excessively sluggish…jeez, are you blind?"

"Well…he did keep on saying that he was like a talking zombie…I really didn't know what he was talking about." Damien stared at the hard floor of his father's office.

Satan shrugged. "Well, I don't really know what it was that kept him awake, so I couldn't really give him any of my help."

Damien looked up with a hint of hopefulness in his eyes, "So…can I-can I see him?" He twiddled his fingers.

His dad sighed and shook his head. "See Son, that's the main problem. You can't," Before Damien could yell something back, he cut him off, "He's in Purgatory."

Pip was dumbfounded at the sight that rested before him. He never expected Purgatory to look like this; he always thought of it as being some deep, dark pit that emitted the sorrowful moans of the Souls of the Lost. This place though, was like a regular city, except everything was gray and semi-damaged. It looked like a more ugly version of New York City.

He walked along the road that led to Purgatory. It was a long road that seemed to get longer with every step he took, but it must've been an illusion, for within about five minutes, he was there at the entrance. A large dented and frayed metal sign read 'Now entering Purgatory – Pray enough and you might just get to leave…'

Pip looked at the scene in front of him. The people he saw were either depressed, confused, or altogether expressionless. There seemed to be a lot of them at the entryway, but maybe they were just wandering around.

He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Straightening his bowtie and cap, he carried on forward.

None of the souls that were around seemed to notice him; they probably just didn't care.

As he walked, he took a closer look at the people. Most had a gray colour to them and they just slowly staggered about. Their eyes were sunken in and they looked a lot older than they probably were. Maybe they'd been here awhile. The other people, the ones who looked confused, looked to be the same as they probably did when they died. These ones must've been new additions.

The streets were almost empty of objects, except for a few bits of trash and torn paper that flew about in the dry wind. Everything looked like it was layered in dust.

Pip stopped in his tracks and looked up. The skies were mostly clouded by pollution fog, but through the spaces, he could see what appeared to be shining stars on a black-blue background. That was the prettiest thing he'd seen since arriving here.

In his bedroom in the Palace of Hell, Damien lay on his bed, staring at a framed picture of him standing behind his Pipper and pushing him on a swing. They were ten when this was taken. A few stray, silent tears fell at the memory and he closed his eyes.

Damien was trying to come up with a plan that would get him into Purgatory. He didn't have the authority to go wherever he wanted like his dad and the Holy ones did.

"Damn it."

He hadn't gone back to South Park since the incident. After it happened and he cried, he left straight for Hell, where he continued to cry his eyes out over the death of his Love.

"Sleep deprivation? How the Hell did I not notice? All the stupid signs were right there and I was completely blind to them," he growled, "And what a way to go! Dying from lack of sleep, how the Hell was that even possible? I always thought that it'd be that fat ass Cartman who would get him on day…" He rolled over to stare at the cracks in the wall.

"Stupid."

I like the look of Purgatory. It's so miserable. And poor Pip, such a spirited one. Damien, however, is all moody and weird. As always, read and review, kiddies.


	3. Sermon 2

Cha-hapter 3, Holy Hell, I updated. R/R, bitte.

And, of course, many, many thank you's to the lovely reviewers of this story. Your time spent is well appreciated.

Pip stared at the acid green 'tea' in the cup he now held. He sat at a table outside of the little café that he had just ordered his drink from. Just seeing the shop's sign reminded him that his throat was parched, but now looking at this odd liquid, he didn't seem so thirsty anymore.

Being as polite as he was, he decided to take a sip anyway, regardless of the possible chance of it burning his tongue away.

"Oh my, this is actually rather splendid!" he downed the rest of it and called to a waiter for another round.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Damien's friend Trevor looked up at him quickly, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"What's your misfortune?" He questioned slowly. Damien shook his head. "It's Pip, Trev', I already told you about it once before." That was one annoying thing about zombies; they could hardly ever remember anything. Trevor, however, just didn't seem to have any memory whatsoever.

Trevor was a zombie who had been Damien's only real friend in Hell since they were kids. He had greenish rotting skin, forest green hair that hung in his face, and red eyes. The clothes he wore were torn and old from years of use. Many years of use. He was pretty worthless for most things, but when it came to tracking down someone, he was an expert.

And that's exactly what Damien planned to use him for. He was going to take Trevor to one of Hell's exit stations so that the corpse could get into Purgatory and retrieve the Pipper.

They stopped at the gate and Damien now turned to him. "Trevvy, I'm giving you a picture of Pip so that you won't forget what he looks like, okay? Here. Now, get in there and go find my bitch. I'll be seeing you later." And with that, he left Trevor to himself.

"Oh, crackers." The boy sighed.

Pip couldn't believe it; everything he'd ever been told of Purgatory had always made the place sound so horrible, but now that he was here, they were merely lies.

Everyone was nice, it was fairly clean, there wasn't any violence or screams of pain rounding about the streets…It was like being back on Earth, only much nicer.

He decided to skip around on the sidewalk until he reached a club entitled 'Land of the Lost'. He stared up at the dull, neon sign.

"That looks interesting. I shall take a look." He walked into the doors with no bouncer around to block his way, and no sooner had he went in he was already being hit on by a rather attractive emo boy.

"Hey…I'm Andy." The boy held out his hand slowly. Pip hesitated, but returned the gesture. "Pip."

'Oh dear…' he thought to himself.

Yes, short, but it's leading up to something. Iiit's getting there.


	4. Sermon 3

**Chapter 4**

_Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers for waiting ever so patiently. I appreciate you guys, you keep this fic going._

000

Damien's rough hands fiddled with the long metal chain that dangled from his belt.

No sign of Trevor and no sign of Pip.

He growled in frustration, but nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whirled around and came face-to-face with Saddam.

"Oh God, not you…"

"Hey, baby." Saddam purred. "Your daddy told me about your little problem, heh. And I know just what'll make you feel better…" He emphasized his point with a grab at Damien's crotch.

"Grahh!! Get the fuck OFF!!" Damien tore Saddam off of him, and punted the little man through the air. The Iraqi whizzed away screaming.

Damien shuddered and took off down a long corridor to the entrance of a small cave.

He had to duck as he entered, but soon he was able to stand straight up. He looked around the small quarters and gave a small smile. When he was in Hell, this was what people would call a 'happy place', his 'happy place'.

Damien walked a little more ways in before he sat down in the middle of the cold room where perspiration dripped off of the ceiling and bats huddling together for warmth in the dark corners. With his back turned to the entrance of the small cave, he crossed his legs and bowed his head, going over thoughts of Pip.

He shut his red eyes tight. "Maybe I should summon up an image of his current state…" He said quietly to himself.

He bowed his head even more and placed his palms flat on the rocky surface of the ground. His eye's shut tighter and then flew open, glazed and thick with red fog. On the moist floor in front of him, an image much like that of a television screen began to form, revealing bright lights with loud music sounding of in the background. A sign in the back above the bar read 'Land of the Lost'. It looked like a dance club.

"What the Hell…?" Damien stared through fogged eyes, confused. The image in the vision drifted around until the screen finally stopped on Pip sitting in a chair next to some emo kid, taking a drink from what looked to be tea.

"_So,"_ the image emo started, _"You got a boyfriend or something? Girlfriend?"_ Damien growled at this. Hitting on his boy? He didn't think so.

"_Well, yes."_ Pip answered, smiling, his lovely accent flowing. Damien reveled in it. "His name's Damien."

The boy looked disappointed for a moment, but then recovered._ "Where's he at, back up on Earth?"_ the emo asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"_Well, no, actually. I mean, I might be, but he's most likely in Hell right now."_ Pip shrugged and took another dainty sip.

"_How can he be in two places at once, especially Hell? Wouldn't he have to be dead or demon or something?"_

"_He's the son of the Devil." _

"_Oh. Ha, really?"_ the emo asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes."_ Pip nodded.

The vision faded out and Damien's eyes cleared back into their normal state. He shook his head, dark hair billowing slightly. He stood up suddenly, but instantly regretted it when he banged the top of his head on the ceiling. Shit, he thought he had enough room…

Reaching into his left pocket, he fished out his cell phone and flicked it open. "Hope I get reception." He murmured as he dialed in a number. He put the phone up to his ear and grinned when the clear sound of ringing came through.

Trevor stood in the middle of what he assumed was one of the main streets in the city. He looked down as his side when his cell started to ring to the tune of 'Puttin' on the Ritz'. He slowly brought it out and opened it, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, his voice dull and scratchy.

"Hey, Trev." Damien said, his slightly deep voice coming in through the line. "Have you found Pipper yet?"

Trevor shook his head even though Damien wasn't going to see the action. "No."

"Okay, well, I brought up a vision and got to see where he was. He's in a place called…Land of the Lost, or something like that. There should be a sign. Think you could find him now?"

Trevor nodded slowly. "Yeh, yeh, I could. Thanks." Damien 'Uhuh'd' and the line went dead. Trevor hung up his phone and started walking again, looking side to side between the buildings looking for this Land of the Lost.

000

Pip looked up in surprise when Andy suddenly shot up out of his seat. "Oh, I _love_ this song!!" He happily declared.

They were playing Fall Out Boy's 'Thanks for the Memories'. 'No wonder…' Pip thought to himself, a small smile on his face.

"Wanna dance with me?" Andy asked, extending his hand. A wide grin was spread across his pretty face.

Pip stared in confusion but nodded. He stood up and took Andy's hand as he was led out onto the dance floor where a bunch of other souls were.

"How do you dance to this song??" Pip yelled over the music.

Andy shrugged. "You just let go and go with it, do whatever you want!" He emphasized his point by hopping on one foot and then the next to the beat while simultaneously clapping his hands. Pip nodded and did the same; following Andy's every movement, a bright smile and look of concentration illustrated on his face.

They laughed and smiled brightly as they randomly danced, somehow managing to keep up with the hurried beat. Andy sang along with the words while Pip watched in amusement.

Finally, after a few minutes of them 'busting moves', the song ended. The boys walked back to their seats, panting slightly through their laughs.

"That was brilliant!" Pip giggled.

"Wasn't it?" Andy asked, taking a drink. Pip surveyed him. Andy's skin was pale and stood out against his thick, dark hair that hung over his brown, eyeliner-caked eyes. His clothes were tight against him, showing off the curves of his body. He wore an aqua hoodie at the top with tight, dark jeans at the lower half. Yeh, he looked emo, but he sure didn't act like it.

"You don't fit the stereotype, you know that?" Pip asked, his accent shining cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow. He leaned against the bar's counter as he looked at Pip, that everlasting grin spread across his face.

"The emo stereotype, I mean. You don't really fit it personality-wise."

Andy shrugged. "Well, I'm not your typical emo. I choose not to follow with the depressing stereotype, I mean, what's the fun in being sad all the time, eh?" He laughed a little. A handsome laugh that made Pip blush slightly.

Pip nodded and smiled again. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

'_Finally._' Trevor thought as he stood out front of the club and stared up at the sign. He shook his head slowly as he stepped inside, the bouncer giving him a questioning look.

When he passed through the doors, he stared down around the room looking for any signs of Pip. Finally, he spotted the blonde head topped off with the brown cap. He stepped down the small staircase and ambled over to Pip's direction. When he came upon him, Trevor saw that Pip seemed to be deep in conversation with some dark looking kid. He made his way towards them.

"Hi, Pip."

"Bwahh!" Pip cried out slightly when he laid eyes on Trevor's greenish-grey form.

"I'm Trevor, friend of Damien's. He sent me to look for you, make sure you're okay."

Pip blinked in surprise and the smile came back to his face. "Really? Damien sent you? Oh, how is he doing, is he okay?"

Trevor gave a small shrug. "He's fine. A little more stressed than usual due to you being out of reach, but you know. So yeh, he's okay."

Andy looked between Pip and Trevor slowly, confusion written on his face. "Umm, hope you don't mind my interruption, but, uh, what's going on here? Are you going to be taking Pip away?"

"No…why, are you friends?" Trevor asked, eyeing the young male.

"I'd like to think so. And not that it's really any of my business, but what are you doing here?" Andy asked, crossing a leg over the other as he leaned back against the bar.

"I just told you, I'm here to watch over Pip, you know, make sure he's going to be okay until we can get this all figured out."

"Get what figured out?" Pip asked, an eyebrow raised.

Trevor sighed. "It doesn't really matter right now, all I know is that I'm supposed to watch you-."

"I can do it." Andy suddenly broke in, now leaning forward with a hand raised.

"You can do what?" Trevor eyed him again.

"I can watch over him for you guys. I'll make sure nothing happens to him while he's here. Meanwhile, you and Damien can figure out whatever it is you guys need to get figured out. Is that okay?"

Pip nodded, smiling. They looked to Trevor for permission.

He sighed again and nodded hesitantly. "Uh, alright, but just be real good with him."

"I will."

"Well, okay then, I'm gonna head back to Hell to report to Damien. I'll tell him you said hi. Bye, Pip." He turned and started heading back to the entrance.

"Tell him I love him!" Pip called out over the loud music to Trevor's back. Trevor lifted his hands to show that he would and with that, he disappeared out of the doors.

Pip turned his glance back to Andy. "So you are really going to baby sit me?" Andy nodded, giving a small laugh.

000

Meanwhile, back on Earth in South Park, Tweek was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the walk symbol to show up. It went green and the little man blinked into life, signaling that he could go. As he crossed the street, twitching and jerking, he could hear screeching tires not two feet away from him.

Before he knew it, he was flying down the road and his body suddenly hit the pavement hard. The last thing he saw in his darkening mind was Mrs. Garrison rushing up to his side, screaming, "Oh my God!!" and other townspeople walking up behind him.

000

_Hope you liked this, this chapter was especially long for all of you who waited so patiently (a full year without an update on this story, I'm so ashamed…). _

_And yes, I decided right after the dance scene that Andy was going to look similar to Pete Wentz, so when you picture him, picture Pete. If you don't know what Mr. Wentz looks like, go look him up on Google Images or something._

_Thanks for reading, and please, please, review! Let me know how I've done. _

_Much love!_

_PS-I'm very sorry if anyone seems out of character._


End file.
